Breathing in a new mentality
by Akabane Girl
Summary: 'Et nous ? - Vous ? - Qu'adviendra-t-il de nous ? - Eh bien, vous resterez auprès de moi ! - Oui, jusqu'à notre mort. Et ensuite, vous serez seul.' Ou quand l'échec mène à parler de l'immortalité. LingxRanFan.


_Contre toute attente, j'ai du FMA en préparation. Et j'ai même longuement hésité entre poster ce texte-là et un autre. Voui. Alors que j'avais dit que je n'étais plus du tout inspirée *tapez-moi tapez-moi*. Cependant, j'ai fini celui-ci avant la fin du manga qui est pour le mois prochain (*chiale*), les autres fics en préparation pouvant très bien être publiées après... Enfin, d'après moi. Celle-ci soulevant une question sur la fin de FMA._

_Sinon, le début de ce texte était dans les méandres de mes docs word depuis peut-être deux ans._

_**Disclaimer **: FMA ne m'appartient pas. J'écris pour mon plaisir et celui de mes éventuels lecteurs et non dans un but lucratif ;)_

* * *

Il y avait une agitation, imperceptible, subtile, cachée, chez ceux qu'elle appelait les _âmes_. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les qualifier de gens. C'était beaucoup trop vague, beaucoup trop général, beaucoup trop laid. En utilisant le terme de gens, elle avait l'impression d'oublier que chaque personne avait une histoire laissée derrière elle, un problème devant elle et une pensée furtive pendant qu'elle traversait la grande place.

_Âme_, c'était définitivement beau.

« Pardon ! »

Pressée, elle effectuait une danse rapide entre toutes ces âmes pour tenter de parvenir devant la bâtisse qui l'intéressait. Elle ne manqua pas d'en faire tomber l'une ou l'autre par mégarde et passait alors outre les insultes qu'on lui adressait. Qu'importe, après tout, ce sont des mots dans le vent. Et le vent a cette merveilleuse propriété de faire disparaître tout ce qui tente de s'insinuer en lui.

Le vent s'était levé, ce jour-là, soulevant la poussière dans l'air lorsque ses pieds battaient le sol pour atteindre la maison de son maître. Elle était sale, pleine de sang et ses jambes lui faisaient affreusement mal. Elle n'avait pourtant pas le choix, il fallait se dépêcher et la seule solution qui s'offrait à elle était de courir, courir... Courir... A perdre haleine... Le souffle trop court... Elle s'était pourtant entraînée à respirer correctement, mais impossible d'appliquer ses acquis à une telle situation.

Elle mourait.

Pas au sens propre du terme, car elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle allait survivre. Mais la flamme qui illuminait ses yeux était en train de s'éteindre, une bougie perdant de son éclat, qui se consumait vite, trop vite.

Car elle avait échoué.

Comme toutes ces fois où elle avait essayé de tenir le plus longtemps possible un entraînement extérieur sans finir couverte de sang, de sueur et de poussière. Dans ces moments-là, elle poussait son corps dans ses derniers retranchements, et la douleur montait à son paroxysme, mais qu'importait donc, elle devait être prête à affronter n'importe quelle situation, car si à Xing personne n'osait approcher les descendants de l'Empereur, il n'en allait sûrement pas être de même à Amestris.

Elle arriva enfin à la somptueuse maison de son maître, une traine de sang se déversant derrière elle. Elle pensa alors qu'elle allait devoir tout nettoyer, et, montant les marches en poussant des gémissements de douleur à chaque pied posé, elle se rendit compte d'une présence près d'elle. La jeune fille se mit immédiatement sur la défensive grâce au peu d'énergie qui lui restait lorsqu'elle entendit soudain une voix familière et rassurante provenant de sa droite.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour la poussière et le sang, mes domestiques s'en occuperont, RanFan. »

Ling, son jeune maître. Appuyé contre le mur de la bâtisse, il affichait un sourire qui oscillait entre candeur et moquerie. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'affubler de ce sourire au fil du temps, empêchant RanFan de cerner son maître depuis toujours. Elle était si mal en point qu'elle ne put reconnaître son aura avec certitude avant de voir son visage, et maudit encore une fois son incompétence. Essoufflée, blessée et à bout, RanFan se laissa tomber sur le sol, rassurée par la présence de son maître non loin d'elle. Dans le flou le plus total. Elle était dans le flou le plus total. Entre douleur, larmes et colère. Elle sentit alors un bras la saisir fermement par la taille et entendit la voix joviale de son jeune maître près de son oreille.

« Allez, encore un effort, je vais te soigner ! »

* * *

Ling et RanFan s'étaient installés dans le jardin qui bordait la bâtisse. Le vent ne cessait de souffler et ils avaient dû se réfugier sous un arbre de plusieurs centaines d'années pour se protéger. Ces arbres, comment font-ils pour vivre autant ? Comment font-ils pour résister autant ? Comment font-ils pour... Ce serait tellement plus facile si ces arbres révélaient leurs secrets. Pas besoin de durs entraînements, pas besoin de voir son propre maître devoir s'occuper de ses blessures, et pas besoin d'aller à Amestris - cette monstrueuse contrée militaire.

Mais Ling ne semblait pas penser au voyage qui les attendait. Il pansait les blessures de RanFan dans une délicatesse absolue, tatant les chairs écorchées avec une légèreté presque irréelle, enroulant les bandages autour de ses membres avec la douce fermeté de quelqu'un qui n'était là que pour soulager son serviteur et non pas pour le réprimander. RanFan se sentit rougir, toutes ces attentions étant de trop au vu de l'entraînement minable qu'elle venait de réaliser.

« ... Pardon, j'ai encore échoué. »

RanFan fixait son jeune maître qui continuait de la soigner comme si elle ne s'était pas adressée à lui. Il ne semblait pas se préoccuper de son quelconque échec, comme il n'avait jamais semblé se préoccuper de ses quelconques échecs. RanFan espérait parfois le voir réagir, car son maître semblait prendre tout à la légère.

Tout, sauf cette histoire d'immortalité.

Depuis que les descendants de l'empereur s'étaient mis en tête de percer le secret de l'immortalité pour prendre la tête du pays, rien ne semblait pouvoir éloigner Ling de ce but. Il avait oublié les affaires de son clan pour se concentrer sur ses recherches, et les problèmes laissés de côté semblaient s'être enlisés dans la routine de la maison, comme si rien n'avait plus d'importance qu'une quête farfelue mais nécessaire. RanFan avait pourtant été la première à approuver sa démarche, mais elle le regrettait bien souvent.

« Et puis de toute manière, vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi quand vous aurez percé le secret de l'immortalité », souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Il secoua la tête.

« Bah, n'importe quoi, comment pourrais-je donc me passer de ma chère RanFan ? »

Ling avait relevé la tête dans une bonne humeur plus que suspecte, le sourire aux lèvres pour tenter de la rattacher à son avis, mais elle ne semblait toujours pas convaincue par la déclaration de son maître.

« Tu vois, l'immortalité, ce sera génial. Malgré les tempêtes, les guerres et les diverses menaces, je serai toujours là, comme cet arbre, à veiller sur mon peuple. »

Il se leva, et, dans un élan d'enthousiasme, il tourna sur lui-même en pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire dès lors.

« Plus personne n'osera faire quelque chose contre ce pays. Qui oserait s'attaquer à un pays qui a un roi immortel à sa tête ? Nous sommes déjà en paix, nous le seront alors perpétuellement. Le peuple, les _âmes_ comme tu dis, de Xing pourront vivre heureux pendant des générations et des générations... Il vivront dans le pays de l'empereur Ling Yao, ils seront fiers d'y appartenir et d'être ceux qui feront vivre cette contrée.  
- Vous parlez beaucoup des _âmes_.  
- Je ne serai jamais rien sans elles. Et tu les nommes si bien ! Elles sont tout ici. Le peuple n'est pas une simple masse, un mélange compact, mais une coupe de divers fruits qui ont chacun une saveur bien particulière. Oh, RanFan, ce sera si mereilleux ! »

Il se prit soudain les pieds dans des bandages et tomba sur le sol dans un rire d'insouciance.

« Vous êtes heureux, dit tristement RanFan.  
- Bien sûr que je suis heureux ! Comment ne pas être heureux à l'idée de voir ce pays devenir un havre de paix ?  
- Oui, comment...  
- Tu n'es pas heureuse ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je me demandais juste... »

Elle se tut. Ling, toujours joyeusement étalé sur le sol à cause des bandages, la regardait, l'air perplexe.

« RanFan ? »

Elle ferma alors les yeux et soupira tristement.

« Et nous ?  
- ... Vous ?  
- Nous, vos domestiques, vos amis, votre famille, qu'adviendra-t-il de nous ?  
- Eh bien, vous resterez auprès de moi !  
- Oui, jusqu'à notre mort. Et ensuite, vous serez seul. »

RanFan comprit qu'elle avait frappé dans le mille lorsque son jeune maître perdit progressivement le sourire, chose qu'elle avait crue impossible depuis des années. Il cessa de la fixer et tourna la tête. Le majestueux jardin s'emplit alors d'un silence qui la mit mal à l'aise, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Ling le brise. Il soupira, afficha un sourire résigné et alla s'asseoir à côté de RanFan.

« Tu as raison. Je n'avais simplement pas pensé à ce... détail. »

Détail. Etait-ce ce qu'on pourrait appeler un... Détail ? Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu me sembles contrariée... Je ne sais pas choisir mes mots. »

Il sourit.

« Désolé. Je pense juste que ça va être bien, d'être comme cet arbre. »

Candide expression, maudite soit-elle. Il avait le don de la rendre complètement docile avec ça, de la mettre en face d'un enfant qui vient de faire une bêtise d'ignorance et d'innocence, mais à ce moment-là, sa réaction fut plus vive qu'à son habitude, car toutes ces histoires d'immortalité la fatiguaient de jour en jour.

« Comme cet arbre, oui, comme cet arbre vous verrez toute forme de vie dépérir à vos pieds, lui a vu plantes, fleurs et animaux rendre leur dernier souffle, et vous, tous vos domestiques ! Le peuple ! Votre famille ! Et toutes ces âmes, et tout ce...  
- Et toi. »

Tout se coupa chez RanFan. Sa respiration, sa vue, son pouls. Et toi ? Mais... Pourquoi elle, comme personne singulière ? Non, elle avait pourtant parlé de ses domestiques ! D'accord, il y avait les _âmes_ dans leur singularité, oui, d'accord, mais non, mais elle...

Confusion.

Elle en sortit brusquement lorsque Ling inspira un grand coup et leva la tête vers le ciel nuageux.

« Alors nous verrons. Tout problème a sa solution, déclara-t-il.  
- Je l'espère...  
- Je ne te laisserai de toute façon pas tomber. »

Le vent se leva une nouvelle fois sur eux, et RanFan sentit que son jeune maître cherchait sa main. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il la trouva et la lui prit, et il commença alors à lui caresser délicatement la main de son pouce.

« Je compte sur toi. »

RanFan se rendit compte que son jeune maître s'était tourné pour la regarder. Il se tenait droit, la tête haute, en bon descendant de l'empereur, et non pas nonchalant comme l'adolescent privilégié et frivole qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Ses yeux oscillaient entre détermination et confiance, et RanFan comprit alors que pour être à la hauteur de son maître, qu'importait son acharnement à l'entraînement, qu'importaient les grandes prouesses qu'elle pouvait réaliser, la seule chose qu'il attendait d'elle était d'être quelqu'un de solide sur qui poser sa confiance, d'être quelqu'un qui ne le trahirait pas, d'être quelqu'un qui le comprendrait et le soutiendrait lors de sa quête d'immortalité, mais surtout dans sa future vie de roi de Xing, qu'elle ait à mourir avant lui ou avec lui.

RanFan sourit timidement et bénit le vent d'avoir dissipé son échec dans l'atmosphère de sa contrée bien aimée pour qui elle allait se battre coûte que coûte.

« Oh, c'est vraiment beau !  
- ... Qu'est-ce qui est beau ? demanda RanFan, un soupçon d'incompréhension dans la voix.  
- Eh bien, il y a une flamme qui vient de s'allumer dans tes yeux », répondit Ling dans un sourire complice.

* * *

_Le titre de la fic est celui d'une chanson du groupe Underoath._  
_Merci à ceux qui auront lu jusqu'au bout :)._


End file.
